Un Sapin qui Rapproche
by Samurai-Mina
Summary: Le temps des fêtes, c'est l'occasion pour plein de choses. Les cadeaux. La nourriture qui nous fait grossir. Les tantes qui nous demandent gentiment en nous pinçant la joue si nous avons un petit ami ou une petite amie. Mais c'est surtout l'occasion de passer du temps avec les gens qu'on aime. One-Shot. Ace/OC. AU


_**Disclaimer **_**: Je ne possède ni **_**One Piece**_**, ni Ace, alors ne me tuez pas s'il vous plait!**

* * *

**Un Sapin qui Rapproche**

-Rappelle-moi pourquoi je dois t'aider?

-Voyons Ace, c'est Noël! Est-ce que j'ai besoin de te donner une autre raison?

Le dénommé Ace soupira et observa la jeune fille qui, le sourire aux lèvres, continuait de décorer leur sapin de Noël. C'était déjà Décembre, et le froid et la neige s'était bien installés en ce mois de festivité.

Ace détestait le froid. Il préférait s'allonger sur une plage, en plein milieu de mois de Juillet. Mais malheureusement pour lui, il était né dans un pays où il ne faisait pas chaud tout l'année.

C'était tout le contraire de la jeune fille avec qui il se trouvait, May. Elle adorait l'hiver. Le froid, la neige. Et son mois favori était le mois de Décembre, à cause de Noël.

Ace avait pu s'en rendre compte, après s'être promené avec elle en ville et l'avoir vu s'émerveiller à la vue des rues et des maisons décorées. C'était d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle ils étaient en train de décorer un sapin de Noël qui prenait la moitié de leur petit appartement. May voulait décorer leur chez-soi, même si ce n'était qu'avec ce sapin.

-Tu peux me donner la boite, là-bas?

Le jeune homme soupira, mais se dirigea tout de même vers l'objet que convoitait sa petite amie. Quand il déposa la boite de décorations devant elle, elle lui sourit en guise de remerciement et fouilla à l'intérieur pour y prendre les décorations qu'elle allait accrocher dans l'arbre. Elle se mit à chanter un peu faussement une chanson de Noël. Ace la regarda faire en souriant.

Il se demandait souvent comment ils avaient fini ensemble. Ils étaient tellement différents l'un de l'autre. Ace était bagarreur, fier et protecteur, alors que May était douce, enjouée et têtue. Même le milieu dans lequel ils avaient vécu n'avait rien en commun.

Ace avait grandi dans un orphelinat d'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne. Il détestait cet endroit, et si ce n'était pas de Luffy et Sabo, ses deux amis qui étaient comme des frères pour lui, il serait devenu fou à rester là-bas. Sa mère était morte à sa naissance, et son père s'était volatilisé dans la nature. Il haïssait cet homme. Il n'y avait pas de mots pour décrire la rage qu'il éprouvait à son égard. Et s'il n'avait pas eu de proches à ses côtés, cette haine l'aurait sûrement détruit.

Il observa attentivement la jeune fille qui souriait et qui chantait devant lui. Avec ses longs cheveux noirs et ses magnifiques yeux verts, elle attirait souvent les regards. Et pourtant, elle avait offert son cœur au brun, malgré qu'il soit autrefois brisé et qu'il avait du mal à s'aimer lui-même.

-A-CE!

Le principal concerné sursauta et leva des yeux surpris vers sa petite amie. Elle avait dans ses mains une étoile transparente qui scintillait de milles feux.

-Arrête de rêvasser et aide-moi! Je n'arrive pas à atteindre le sommet du sapin.

Le brun s'exécuta et prit l'objet des mains de May. Il déposa délicatement l'étoile au sommet de l'arbre, s'assura qu'elle était bien en place avant de retirer ses mains.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux absolument qu'on ait un sapin pour Noël?

May sembla surprise par sa question.

-Pourquoi? Dit-elle. Parce que c'est la tradition. Tu n'en avais pas chez toi?

-Non.

May réalisa l'erreur qu'elle avait faite. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de remord.

-Ace, je suis désolée, je ne pensais pas-

Il la coupa en levant sa main devant lui. Il s'étendit ensuite sur le canapé qui se trouvait juste à côté et ferma les yeux. May soupira.

Il ne comprenait pas vraiment toute l'admiration qu'elle portait à l'égard de cette fête. Il n'avait jamais vraiment fêté Noël, même depuis qu'il avait quitté l'orphelinat à ses 18 ans. C'était d'ailleurs la première fois qu'il décorait un sapin de Noël.

C'était un temps de rassemblement, un temps pour se retrouver en famille, mais n'en ayant jamais vraiment eut une, le concept lui échappait un peu.

Soudain, il sentit un autre poids affaisser le canapé. Une petite main se posa sur son torse. Il ouvrit un œil et vit May qui le regardait, ses yeux reflétant son inquiétude.

-Ace? Tout va bien?

Il la regarda longuement et finit par sourire.

-Je vais bien. Allez, finissons de décorer cet arbre!

Elle acquiesça et se leva. Ace la suivit et ils recommencèrent à décorer le sapin. Après une minute de silence, May, ayant retrouvée sa bonne humeur, parla.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux pour Noël? Lui demanda-t-elle gaiment.

Ace réfléchit quelques secondes, puis un sourire espiègle apparut sur ses lèvres.

-Tu te souviens de la petite tenue qu'on avait vue au magasin, la dernière fois? Tu sais, celle avec de la dentelle?

May devint aussitôt écarlate.

-Ace!

-Quoi? Dit-il en riant. C'est un cadeau comme un autre.

Elle fixa le sapin en faisant la moue.

-Trouve autre chose!

Ace rit de nouveau, puis se remit à réfléchir.

-Rien.

May se retourna vers lui, un sourcil levé.

-Rien?

Il acquiesça.

-Il y a forcément quelque chose que tu veux! Allez, dis-moi!

Ace sourit et garda le silence. Il n'avait vraiment besoin de rien. Il avait déjà ce qu'il voulait. Elle. Et ses deux frères. Ça lui suffisait amplement.

May s'approcha et continua de lui demander ce qu'il voulait.

Sans prévenir, Ace la prit dans ses bras, ce qui la fit taire immédiatement. Elle était tellement petite dans ses bras, Ace ayant une bonne tête de plus qu'elle, et pourtant, leurs deux corps s'accordait parfaitement.

May ne comprit pas trop son geste, mais profita tout de même de l'enlacement. Elle avait beau adorer l'hiver, son corps, lui, craignait le froid. Et Ace radiait toujours de la chaleur.

-May? Murmura doucement Ace.

-Hum?

-Je t'aime.

La jeune fille sentit aussitôt une douce chaleur se répandre sur ses joues. Son petit ami ne lui disait pas souvent ces mots. Ça faisait toujours battre son cœur un mille à l'heure.

-Moi aussi, je t'aime.

Il sourit et s'éloigna un peu de la brune. Il se pencha et l'embrassa tendrement. Ses lèvres avaient un goût de vanille. Il se sépara doucement de sa douce, au mécontentement de cette dernière, et lui caressa amoureusement la joue. Son sourire espiègle revint.

-Et alors, je l'aurais comme cadeau, cette petite tenue?

Elle lui donna un coup sur l'épaule avant de s'éloigner.

* * *

**Voilà, voici mon petit **_**One-Shot**_** sur notre pyromane nationale! J'espère que vous avez aimé, et j'adorerais savoir votre opinion sur cette histoire!**

**Sur ce, merci d'avoir lu, et peut-être vous reverrais-je pour une autre histoire? (J'aime bien rêver.) **


End file.
